


local men don't know how to talk about feelings

by unheraldedUltimatum



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, eyy it's been too long to think of any other tags! thumbs up emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: feat. presents





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen,, i know i'm already The Only Guy That's Posted Braggsey Fics but that was only one and i, feel it didn't do this ship justice, here's 500 words until i finish any of the other probably half a dozen i've been thinking up, happy thanksgiving i hate thanksgiving,

Geoff peeked into the garage, noticed Matt’s lanky fucking legs where he was under a car fixing stuff, and walked in.  “Heeeeey there, Bragg, Braggy, Braggsters, my favorite Matt, The AxialMan With The AxialPlan.  Sup.”

 

Matt nearly dropped a wrench on his face before sliding out to greet him.  “Jesus, Geoff, hi.”  After standing up, he noticed Geoff’s arms were folded behind his back.  “... You didn’t get me _another_ gold watch, did you?”

 

“Nooo…”

 

“Dude, Geoff, please-”

 

“It’s actually just some generic off-brand snack cakes.”

 

“Oh, thank god.”

 

“They were out of watches.”

 

Matt almost put his face in his hands, until he remembered they were all oily.  “You gotta be kidding me.”

 

“What?  They were!”

 

“Not that, just-”  He looked around, eyes landing on two stools.  “Y’know, this car’s not going anywhere right now.  Let’s sit down and talk for a sec.”

 

Geoff set the box of snacks down on the roof of the car before joining Matt.  “Don’t think I’ve ever actually sat down in here before.”

 

“Yeah, because every time you’re here you just hand me something way too expensive and then leave.”

 

“... You got me there.”

 

This time, Matt wiped his hands off specifically so he could touch his face and maximize the effect of him groaning.  “Look, Geoff.  I don’t need this many watches.  Well, I appreciated the whiskey that one time, but you seem to mostly go for watches.  Also, y’know, I have no idea why you’re doing this in the first place.”

 

“Well, uh, I, uh.”  Somehow, the suit he wore practically every day started feeling a little tight in the collar.  “Hoo.”  He paused to collect his thoughts and, apparently, came up with nothing.  “Well, y’know.”

 

“I-  But I don’t, is the thing.  I don’t know.”

 

“Uh, see, it’s.”  Geoff, apparently, ended up with the only stool Matt kept in the garage that could spin.  “Do _you_ have any sorta theories about it?”

 

“What?  Uhm… nope.  Maybe.  One.  But it’s probably not right.”

 

“No, no, give it a shot, you’re a smart guy!”

 

“Is _anybody_ here smart?”

 

Geoff got a good laugh out of that.  “Yes and no.”

 

The laughter ended up putting a smile on Matt’s face.  It really was infectious.  Fuck.  “Why don’t you just tell me, though?  That seems quicker…”

 

He gave Matt’s shoulder a light slap.  “I want you to guess.”

 

“Well, what if I don’t?”

 

“Then you’ll never know, because the reason this keeps happening is I’m too much of a fucking wimp to say it out loud.”

 

“Dude.”

 

Geoff was already starting to stand up.  “Yeah, Matt?”

 

“At least give hints?”

 

A hand on his chin, Geoff acted like he was in deep thought over whether he should or not.  “... Nah.”

 

“Allllright, guess we’re dancing around this forever, then.”

 

“Guess so.”  He had to walk past Matt to head towards the door.  So, he hugged Matt from behind before leaving.  As one does.  “I’ll take some of those gifts off your hands if you want, though.  I _did_ get a bit excessive.”

 

“A _bit?_ ”


End file.
